Memories of Draco War
by Beren Camlost
Summary: Os Anolians estão à solta e para salvar sua amada um monge terá que quebrar todos os limites!
1. Chapter 1

_ Crepúsculo, Forte de Saint Darmain_

Em meio aos ruídos da batalha, a voz do paladino podia ser ouvida a distancia clara retumbante como badalar de um sino por toda a amurada do forte:

- Cavaleiros! Cerquem os Anolians, bloqueiem a passagem. Bruxos assolem esses desgraçados!! Caçadores atirem à vontade!! – sob o comando do general as tropas se movimentavam cercando e matando os inúmeros répteis que se aglomeravam contra os paredões do forte, Cavaleiros e Lordes com suas espadas e lanças afiadas, matavam os mobs que se separavam da tropa principal de invasão, os bruxos seguravam o flanco leste com magias de área enquanto que caçadores miravam nas numerosas gargantas dos lagartos que urravam com sede de sangue. Em meio à batalha, os mais atarefados eram sacerdotes resgatando feridos, e os ferreiros que além de concertar armas e armaduras montavam barricadas em pontos estratégicos.

A imensa horda de Anolians, répteis humanóides, fortes e rápidos, carregam cimitarras e possuíam escamas duras e rugosas por todo o corpo,tornando sua carcaça quase impenetrável. Antes de invadirem e destruírem Comodo e Umbala ocupavam em pequeno número, um pântano aos arredores de Mao, a caverna a leste da cidade de Cômodo. Não se sabe de onde surgiram tantos dele somente sabia-se que vieram pelos mares do oeste juntamente com outros monstros principalmente dragões que somente eram encontrados na Caverna do Lago do Abismo. Após assolar as duas cidades de Rune-Midgard estavam marchando em direção Morocc e naquele momento estavam afunilados na passagem do Forte de Saint Dairman, cruzando vagarosamente a única ponte que atravessa o abismo e dava acesso inicialmente ao forte e posteriormente à cidade das areias do deserto escaldante.

O forte só não ainda havia tombado diante do incansável ataque dos reptilianos devido à formação geográfica, e ao seu líder: o General de Brigada Olaf Staleg, que estava lá para organizar a defesa com os poucos guerreiros fugidos de Comodo e Umbala juntamente com tropas mercenárias dos arredores. Ele sabia que aquilo não iria durar para sempre, o pequeno exército estava à beira da exaustão. A única solução para impedir a destruição de Morroc era destruir a ponte que servia como meio de ligação dos inimigos. A decisão doía no fundo do peito do General, que antes de obedecer cegamente às ordens do Rei de Prontera, salvar vidas era seu único pensamento e objetivo. Ele sabia que destruindo a ponte selaria a vida dos humanos que haviam de alguma forma escapado do massacre provocado pelos reptilianos e estavam do outro.

A idéia de destruir a ponte era ousada, contudo "algo" terrivelmente grande forçava o General Paladino a excluir todas suas outras idéias e esse "algo" tinha nome: Hydrolancer. Um terrível dragão de três cabeças que protegia originalmente as profundezas da caverna do Lago do Abismo estava agora defendendo a ponte e por mais que soasse estranho, aquele não era um "simples" Hydrolancer. Sendo duas vezes maior do que aqueles que se escondiam nos arredores de Hugel e com um mob bem mais numeroso, a criatura impedia que as tropas defensivas atacassem os anolians na saída da ponte.O dragão já havia tombado muitos cavaleiros com um só disparo de seu ataque principal: A chuva de meteoros, diante do poderio invencível do Hydro as forças defensivas foram forçadas a se defender mais próximas do forte facilitando a disposição das tropas do inimigo por todo o terreno. O General Olaf tinha um plano e era hora de agir.

Para destruir a ponte o paladino formou dois grupos. O primeiro era formado por ele Olaf, Anterah Hadgein um jovem sábio, e o experimente criador enviado por Alberta Jürgen Von Schrubber acompanhado de seu amistir Fraunlein, a missão do grupo era tombar o monstruoso dragão de três cabeças. O segundo grupo era formado por quatro gunslingers que vieram junto com o criador a mando do prefeito da cidade de Alberta, Enphysium Pokaris, um sumo sacerdote e companheiro de batalhas do General Olaf e por fim escoltando o grupo um jovem templário e uma caçadora, o papel do segundo grupo era bombardear a ponte assim que o dragão morresse.

Jürgen Von Schrubber e os quatro gunslingers haviam acabado de desembarcar na marina que ficava no fundo do forte foram enviados para engrossar as linhas de defesa do lugar, contudo o experiente general viu no reforço do líder de Alberta a oportunidade para salvar Morroc e segurar o inimigo enquanto os exércitos de Rune-Midgard ainda marchavam para o forte.

De maneira furtiva os dois grupos desciam as encostas sul do morro que abrigava o forte e caminhando em direção à ponte pelo lado onde, devido ao relevo escarpado, quase não havia anolians. Os poucos inimigos morriam pelas flechas e balas do segundo grupo que descia logo atrás do primeiro que servia de escudo, chegando ao nível da ponte o cenário era ainda mais terrível, de perto o dragão assustava muito mais, o enorme corpanzil se inclinava à frente e as três cabeças balançavam podendo ver todo campo de batalha para piorar de tempos em tempos o dragão lançava uma poderosa chuva de meteoros que fazia o chão tremer e mudava o relevo local rapidamente. Diante da horripilante visão, os novatos que nunca participaram de batalhas como aquela sentir o corpo gelar e tremiam de medo da inevitável morte.

CANTO DE BATALHA

A voz do paladino elevou-se aos ares num glorioso canto chegando ao ouvido de todos do grupo. O som grave e profundo ecoou diretamente dentro de seus corações amedrontados, o grupo não somente recuperou a coragem como também se sentiram muito mais preparados para enfrentar a terrível batalha.

- Estejam preparados, - chama o paladino - Anterah te darei redenção e nós dois vamos partir pra cima do dragão quando amistir de Schrubber estiver lutando com a guarda do Hydrolancer, preparado? Pergunta Olaf para o jovem sábio.

- Sim senhor! - Respondeu prontamente Anterah apertando fortemente o cajado contra suas mãos.

- Tudo pronto senhor - diz em coro o grupo de demolição.

É chegado à hora, ao ataque Schrubber – Ordena a voz do general.

- "Chá" comigo Pala!!

O creator em seu primeiro movimento ordena que seu homunculus avance e chame atenção da guarda do dragão. Junto da criatura corre logo atrás o paladino e o sábio, eles desviam do caminho de Fraulein no momento em que os acidus e ferus se amontoam em cima do poderoso amistir, agora estava diante dos dois humanos o enorme Dragão de três cabeças.

REDENÇÃO

Olaf lança sua habilidade mais poderosa sobre o sábio que agora estava protegido por um elo mágico que o ligava ao general. Anterah nesse mesmo instante começa a recitar palavras de magia, em uma língua desconhecida, a concentração era visível na expressão de seu rosto.

PROTEGER TERRENO

Ao comando do sábio uma teia de luz prateada envolve a região onde estão presentes os três: Dragão, Olaf e Anterah, nessa região qualquer magia lançada sobre a área está anulada, o grande trunfo do Hydrolancer está acabado tornando possível a Olaf segurar o avanço do dragão e de Jürgen preparar o ataque.

BOMBA ÁCIDA

O creator arremessou com força dois frascos que continham o ácido e o fogo grego. Sentiu os músculos de seu braço se contrair, devido a força do arremesso. Os olhos castanhos estavam fixos, nas garrafas que cruzavam o ar em direção ao dragão. Não conseguia ouvir o tinido das armas, nem os gritos que ecoavam ao seu redor. Toda sua atenção estava voltada para as garrafas que passavam despercebidas, pelos olhos amarelados e furiosos do grande dragão que atacava com fúria Olaf.

A primeira garrafa que continha um líquido verde acertou a grossa camada, de escamas vermelho-rubi, sem causar dano algum no lugar, em menos de um segundo a segunda garrafa atingiu um pouco mais abaixo, espalhando seu liquido incolor sobre onde a primeira havia quebrado. O impacto foi sentido por todos. O fogo explodiu de forma grandiosa sobre o monstro.

Mais duas garrafas, acertaram o corpo do animal, que rugiu ainda mais com a segunda explosão, suas garras tentaram cortar um inimigo invisível no ar, seu olhos amarelos de réptil estavam dilatados, a língua bifurcada e gosmenta estava à mostra junto com suas presas afiadas. O grande dragão tombou para trás, provocando um tremor no chão enquanto sua carcaça caia de qualquer forma no campo de batalha. As últimas garrafas caíram no chão. Não haviam sido necessárias, o hidrolancer estava morto.

A morte do Dragão abriu uma brecha na defesa da ponte, as explosões que mataram o dragão desnortearam os Anolians que atravessavam a ponte naquele momento. O grupo de demolição avançou em direção a uma melhor posição para bombardear a ponte, o templário e a caçadora iam à frente protegendo os quatro gunslingers que se esgueiravam pelo campo de batalha auxiliado pelo sumo sacerdote Pokaris, ao atingir a distância certa para o tiro os gunslingers carregaram seus morteiros e protegidos pelo escudo sagrado do sumo sacerdote dispararam, lançando as granadas em direção à ponte. Ao colidir com as estruturas de madeira as grandes explosões deixam em ruínas ponte que não suportando seu próprio peso, desaba em direção ao abismo levando consigo os Anolians que estavam nela.

A destruição da ponte inverteu o rumo da batalha. Aqueles que antes defendiam encurralados nos paredões avançam sobre os invasores que sem a proteção do dragão são empurrados para o precipício.

Do outro lado do precipício os répteis se aglomeram a beira do abismo urrando e se debatendo, a distância entre os dois paredões é grande e o mar que reparte essas terras engolia tudo em ferozes ondas de um encantador azul safira. A invasão foi detida os soldados haviam chegado ao seu limite e comemoravam o fim da terrível batalha com brados de alegria. Era hora de resgatar os feridos e enterrar os mortos no sopé do morro, Morroc estava a salvo, por enquanto...

#

_ Madrugada, Karu, Caverna Oeste de Comodo..._

No mesmo momento em que os invasores morriam nos fiordes de Saint Darmain as informações chegavam aos ouvidos do menestrel Ascomb Litthor que rapidamente corre em direção ao seu mestre:

- Mestre! O avanço foi detido, os anolians foram derrotados no Forte de Saint Darmain, O General Olaf derrotou o Hidrolancer e destruiu a ponte, - a voz melodiosa do menestrel ecoava forte por toda a caverna, semi coberta pela escuridão.

Sentado em um trono de pedra, um arquimago de vestes negras, deixou sua gargalhada sinistra escapar de maneira ruidosa.

- Hahahahaha! Então o velho louco explodiu a ponte, ele é mais previsível que um ovo de peco-peco, tudo está correndo de acordo com os planos. Adiaram o inevitável... O coração logo será meu...

#

_ Madrugada, Arredores de Comodo..._

Em forma concêntrica uma luz branca azulada começa a piscar intermitente, dela surge à figura de um jovem de monge, Wong Zen Tsu o herói desta aventura chega onde desejava.

**Nota do Autor:**

Está é minha primeira fic, jogo ragnarok a vários anos a vontade de escrever sempre esteve comigo contudo, a coragem só veio quando comecei a ler outras fics (de rag ou não) e recebi o apoio e a tortura de minha namorada Dondeloth (nick do site). Marinheiro de primeira viagem que sou não sei ainda quantos capitulos terá.


	2. Chapter 2

Memories of Draco War - Capitulo 2

Em nosso último encontro uma invasão dos Anolians juntamente com outros monstros ferozes desencadeou com a destruição de duas cidades de Rune-Midgard, a invasão foi detida graças à batalha no Forte de Saint Darmain, onde o paladino Olaf Staleg e seus comandados destruíram a ponte que dava acesso ao forte e ao resto do reino. É chegada a hora da aparição de nosso herói e ele acaba de chegar no epicentro da destruição. Boa leitura!

#

_Arredores de Comodo_

O brilho do portal surge ao lado de uma doceria que após a invasão dos repteis estava completamente queimada, restando apenas a fundação do pequeno edifício. Do interior do portal aparece o jovem monge Wong Zen Tsu seus cabelos desarrumados e de barba a fazer, as roupas estavam sujas e ligeiramente gastas. Com a notícia da destruição de cômodo ele havia interrompido seu trabalho como guarda costas e sem pensar duas vezes abriu o portal para a cidade de Comodo.

Há três dias ele estava sentado com sua namorada, a professora prodígio Shaila Wandenfeher, naquela doceria rindo e observando a agitação da linda cidade de Comodo: odaliscas dançam ao som das violas dos menestréis, os fogos de artifícios brilhavam em flores cintilantes durante todo o dia, era a cidade na qual as pessoas cansadas de suas rotineiras vidas vinham para se divertir nos bares, nas ruas e nos cassinos aproveitando a vista linda da praia da cidade.

A atual visão de Comodo aterroriza o Wong, a cidade estava completamente carbonizada, grande parte da cidade estava tomada por uma fumaça negra, predizendo que há poucas horas atrás a cidade crepitava sob as chamas, os prédios que podiam ser visto por entre a densa e negra fumaça estavam completamente destruídos. O ar inalado pelo monge possuía um forte cheiro de carne queimada, demonstrando claramente que o local foi a praça de um massacre, olhando para chão tinha-se certeza disso, a grande maioria dos cadáveres estava incinerado até as cinzas e em meio a destruição não se chegava nem a localizá-los, os demais corpos indicavam que as pessoas que ali estavam foram massacradas: crianças, velhos, homens e mulheres mutilados, parcialmente carbonizados, a cena chocaria até o mais experiente dos soldados e Wong ao se deparar com tamanha barbárie sentiu suas vísceras dobrarem dentro de si, segurando dentro de si as náuseas, ele voltou seu pensamento para o que o trouxera para a cidade, Shaila!

Shaila Wandenfeher e Wong namoram desde a época em que ele era um noviço e ela uma maga, formada nas academias de Juno, se especializou em Dragonologia, e nos últimos tempos sua pesquisa estava focada nas cavernas de Comodo e a existência de um lendário dragão adormecido. Wong não ficou em Comodo ajudando Shaila, ela insistiu que ele aceitasse o trabalho de escolta de uma caravana de mercadores de Aldebaram que seguia para Geffen e justamente nessa única vez que a deixou sozinha em suas pesquisas e acontece essa fatalidade, agora o amor da vida de Wong estava no meio das cinzas de Comodo e ele iria encontrá-la a todo custo.

Conhecendo a namorada como conhecia tinha total certeza que ela não estava na cidade durante o ataque, ela não iria sair das cavernas enquanto não terminasse a pesquisa, ou seja, ela está dentro das cavernas, contudo e se os inimigos foram para as cavernas também, ele sabia muito bem que se o monstro que queimou totalmente Comodo fosse para as cavernas ela não estaria mais nesse mundo.

Recuperado do choque, Wong corre em direção a caverna norte de Comodo, Ruanda onde Shaila foi realizar seus estudos arqueológicos, contornando a cidade pois não era possível atravessá-la devido a densa fumaça negra que ainda pairava rente ao chão de Comodo. Suas habilidades de noviço o fazem chegar rapidamente a entrada da caverna, onde bloqueando a entrada um grupo de crocodilos bloqueava a entrada, sem hesitar e não se importando que crocodilos não são monstros agressivos parte para cima deles, que não percebendo a chegada do monge são surpreendidos e logo no inicio do embate dois são nocauteados pelas costas.

*COMBO TRIPLO* ; *COMBO QUÁDRUPLO*

O rápido movimento dos punhos do monge permite que vários combos sejam desferidos contra os repteis, a agilidade de Wong é absurdamente superior ao de seus inimigos que rapidamente um a um são derrotados com os rápidos socos, os monstros nem conseguem acertá-lo.

Entrando na fria caverna, nota-se que na entrada uma grande quantidade de pegadas, indicando que nos últimos dias inúmeros monstros cruzaram os portões da caverna, Wong sente seu peito apertar – O que diabos está acontecendo aqui – murmura o monge. Muitos monstros ocupam a caverna Ruanda: os enormes Golens Estalíticos são os que estão em maior número e não representam perigo, ao menos que você decida escavá-los por engano, trilobitas e hidras são os únicos monstros que podem te atacar, por não ser um local perigoso Shaila dispensou os cuidados de seu namorado – Mesmo sendo arqueóloga sei cuidar de um ou dois trilobitas, não se preocupe comigo, disse carinhosamente para Wong, agora essas palavras ecoavam em seu peito dolorosamente, seu nervosismo crescia cada vez mais enquanto se esgueirava pelas paredes lodosas da caverna.

Mesmo sem saber onde ela estava, Wong caminhava lentamente pela escuridão tentando encontrar alguma pista que levasse ao paradeiro da amada, não havia entrado muito na caverna quando passos pesados caminham em sua direção: o enorme Golem feito com as pedras daquele local vinha a largas passadas, o monge nem se importou com ele, estava preocupado com as outras pegadas. Quando percebeu o perigo era tarde demais, em um rápido movimento o golem o atingiu com um poderoso chute no abdômen, atordoado Wong é arremessado contra a parede sem ter tempo para se recuperar do atordoamento, recebe o segundo impacto - ainda mais forte que o primeiro – Wong fica emprensado entre a parede da caverna e o enorme pé do monstro.

O sangue sobe lhe a garganta, sem forças para levantar e com a visão embaralhada o monge se arrasta pelo chão da caverna tentando em vão escapar do golem, que levantando o pé preparava para esmagá-lo contra o chão da caverna.

*CHUVA DE FLECHAS*

Antes que o golem pisar em nosso herói, um chicote rasga o ar e com um estampido seco atira com grande força e velocidade 10 flechas presas ao chicote. Elas cravam fundo por todo corpo rochoso do monstro que sente seus movimentos ficarem mais rígidos, sem ter tempo para reagir o monstro recebe um segundo golpe mortal!!!

*CHOQUE DE CARRINHO*

Com um impulso o mestre-ferreiro salta por cima da cigana, e girando seu corpo golpeia o monstro paralisado com seu pesado carrinho, o terrível impacto afunda as setas atiradas pela cigana que funciona como brocas na pedra rachando o corpo todo do golem em pequenos pedaços de rocha inofensivos.

- Jonh coloque o monge no carrinho e vamos dar o fora daqui, não interessa quantos outros ainda estejam escondidos ou esmagados dentro desta caverna, quero sair deste inferno agora! Já ganhamos dinheiro suficiente. Diz a cigana Helen Carinkovis.

- Ok Helen, antes de pegar o moribundo vou pegar o elunium que estava dentro do golem, com este já resgatamos oito, será que o grupo daquele paladino conseguiu mais? Indaga em tom zombeteiro o mestre-ferreiro pegando primeiro o minério cinza brilhante e só depois o corpo semimorto de Wong.

- Não me interessa quantos ele pegou, só me interessa é pegar a grana e entrar no portal, aliás, uma bela grana! Esse velho está pagando a peso de ouro esses zumbis, corra vamos dar o fora!

Correndo em direção saída os dois mercenários levam Wong de volta para o arco de entrada da caverna onde um grupo de resgate presta os primeiros socorros, Enphysium Pokaris, o sumo-sacerdote que ajudara Olaf Staleg na morte do grande Hidrolancer passava instruções aos recém-chegados:

- Ei vocês, coloquem o monge dentro deste círculo e entrem no portal, estamos de saída. Em resposta as palavras imperativas do sumo, Helen retruca, - Queremos nosso dinheiro, onde está Olaf?

- Entrem no portal agora, a droga do seu dinheiro será paga no forte, sem falta! Enphysium demonstrando irritação elevara a voz consideravelmente, vendo que a discussão não avançaria os dois mercenários entraram rapidamente no portal.

Nesse instante, Olaf montado em seu peco-peco chega apressadamente trazendo consigo um jovem arruaceiro ferido no tórax, por entre as placas de aço do paladino escorria um filete de sangue, este último resgate foi mais violento que os outros três, colocando o arruaceiro no chão ele nota a presença de Wong:

- Oras, um monge? Ele não estava aqui foi Jonh e Helen que o trouxeram? O sacerdote responde prontamente em tom bravo – Sim eles mesmos e deixaram claro o interesse deles pelo dinheiro em vez das vidas dessas pessoas, aliás, essa missão de resgate é loucura Staleg, você viu o estado que está Comodo?!!!

- Eu sei de tudo isso Pokaris acontece que eu não podia deixar as coisas depois de ter derrubado a ponte, chega de falarmos sobre isso, você sabe se Schrubber conseguiu algo em Umbala? Essas pessoas são todas que conseguimos resgatar das cavernas Norte e Oeste?

- Schrubber enviou mensagem dizendo que a catástrofe foi menor, a maioria das pessoas sabendo do ocorrido em Comodo conseguiu se refugiar em Niflheim, a cidade também está destruída, uma frente de invasão composta de dragões mutantes, anolians, crocodilos estão querendo forçar a entrada para Niflheim. Sim essas são as pessoas que conseguimos resgatar, a caverna leste está com a entrada bloqueada por um desmoronamento, entre no portal Olaf antes que todos os dragões de Rune-Midgard venham nos recepcionar!

Rapidamente Olaf entra no portal para o Forte de Saint Darmain, deixando em Comodo Pokaris, dois sacerdotes assistentes e os feridos deitados dispostos em um círculo cada qual com uma gema azul repousada no peito, do lado de fora do círculo estavam o sumo e os sacerdotes cada um segurando um bastão, de repente os três repetem em uníssono:

- *Magnus exportation* !!!!

As gemas brilharam e todos aqueles dentro do círculo foram automaticamente teleportados para o forte, os ajudantes de Deus ficaram no local e em logo seguida sumiram em um portal aberto por Pokaris.

#

_Forte de Saint Darmain_

A agitação era grande dentro do forte os feridos chegaram utilizando uma habilidade de teleporte que somente experientes sumo sacerdotes tinha o controle, espanto era total, quem imaginaria que Pokaris tinha domínio sobre essa lendária habilidade? Organizados em macas os feridos recebiam o tratamento adequado.

Passado um tempo os feridos começam a recobrar a consciência, ao acordar Wong sentia ainda o peito arder devido os golpes do golem, em um impulso tentou se levantar, mas foi impedido por Olaf que num rápido reflexo segurou o monge na maca. – Uou meu jovem! Não é assim que se dá bom dia, principalmente quando um golem pisa em você! Fique deitado aí que logo seu café da manhã será servido.

- De jeito nenhum! Enquanto perco meu tempo aqui minha amada pode estar precisando de minha ajuda, retruca Wong tentando se levantar de novo e mais uma vez sendo impedido pelo pesado braço do paladino, que tenta convencer o monge a descansar – Olhe amigo inúmeras pessoas perderam tudo nesses últimos acontecimentos, ferido desse jeito você vai perder sua vida. Ao escutar aquelas palavras os olhos de Wong Zen Tsu queimaram em chamas:

- Eu não a perdi!!! Eu a deixei lá, naquele inferno e vou resgatá-la até morto! Ao ver aqueles olhos a expressão tranqüila e apaziguadora de Olaf foi transformada em algo bem sério: - Meu caro, sua coragem me faz querer jogar você em Comodo a partir daqui, mas me diga onde está sua namorada e o que um monge que não consegue matar um golem estalítico quer xeretar em Comodo, a sorte de ser resgatado por mercenários não irá lhe sorrir novamente.

Minha amada está na caverna norte, fui resgatá-la assim que soube da invasão, ela é uma professora arqueóloga estava fazendo uma pesquisa, não terá chances contra golens agressivos, anolians e sei lá o que q está escondido lá dentro... Maldição! Se você quer me ajudar me dê uma gema azul.

Ao escutar a barulhenta conversa do monge, o arruaceiro que estava sentado na maca ao lado, interrompe a conversa, - Sua namorada é uma arqueóloga, então eu sei onde ela está! Eu a encontrei fugindo pelos corredores da caverna, sua expressão de angústia era claro, tentei ajudá-la, contudo nós dois fomos capturados por dois lordes de armaduras negras, fomos levados para o interior da caverna bem ao fundo lá fomos separados, consegui fugir usando minhas habilidades de ocultação, mesmo assim fui atacado por um crocodilo, não achei que fossem agressivos, e na hora em que seria morto Sr. Olaf me salvou, queria ter ajudado-a, mas aquela parte da caverna eu nunca tinha visto, desculpe-me Sr. Monge.

Escutando aquelas palavras, um misto de felicidade e tristeza tomou conta do coração do monge, felicidade em saber que ela não havia sido mutilada e queimada, tristeza porque ela havia sido seqüestrada por humanos, - Como isso pode acontecer quem poderia estar por trás dessa barbárie, humanos? Rosnava o monge em seus pensamentos. Quase que lendo os pensamentos do jovem, Olaf em tom sério convida o monge:

- Garoto você já entendeu, humanos estão por trás disso tudo e pelo que Terim disse quando você estava desacordado, eu tenho uma idéia de quem arquitetou toda essa destruição, por isso estou te convocando para lutar ao meu lado, porém...

- Deixemos o porém para depois nobre paladino, vamos resgatá-la! Interrompe Wong ansioso. Irritado com tanta teimosia Olaf fala em tom severo: - Chega de interrupções meu amigo monge, me deixe falar até o final! No estado em que se encontra não passa de um peso morto, reparei que nem consegue se comunicar com os espíritos, como conseguirá enfrentar dois lordes? Fora os inúmeros golens! As palavras de Olaf caem como tijolos em Wong, tudo aquilo era verdade, ainda não conseguia se comunicar com os espíritos, mas em compensação possuía agilidade e força, mas isso não é suficiente, se não consegue derrotar um golem, lordes estão fora da imaginação dele. E o que ele faria? Deixaria sua amada morrer em uma escura caverna enquanto batia papo com um velho paladino e um covarde arruaceiro? - Nunca! Rangeu os dentes mais uma vez Wong.

- Acalma-te filho! Não o deixarei aqui sentado! – Olaf lia os sentimentos do monge como quem lê um livro de desenhos, - Vou te mandar em um treinamento com o maior de todos os mestres, Hu Lei Yong, está preparado? Wong nunca havia escutado esse nome antes, contudo treinamento era o que realmente precisava.

- Treinamento? Onde? Eu não tenho tempo para isso! Wong se exalta em suas palavras. – Pela falta tempo que estou lhe enviando para Yong, se existe alguém capaz de te treinar em pouco tempo é ele, venha comigo vou te mandar agora para ele!

Toda a conversa foi assistida pelo arruaceiro, vendo o ferido monge se levantar todo ferido, respirou profundamente e do fundo de seu coração desejou-lhe:

- Boa sorte amigo!!! Sua coragem me inspira a ser uma pessoa melhor. O monge sorri e segue Olaf em direção a sala onde estava Enphysium. Chegando à sala Olaf explica ao sumo o ocorrido com nosso herói, este se levanta, sorri e diz: - Mandá-lo-ei para a torre oculta, vamos para fora.

No pátio externo do forte, Pokaris abre um pergaminho no chão e colocando as palmas da mão sobre ele, profere as palavras:

- * Supremum teleportation * !!!!

Um portal surgiu diante do sumo, ele era de cor avermelhada e brilhava menos que um portal comum, - Vá garoto, mande lembranças a Yong! O velho paladino empurra o monge para o portal, assustado com tudo aquilo e sem tempo para perguntas o monge avança para o portal!

#

_Interior de Ruanda, caverna norte de Comodo_

- Então humanos vieram aqui e vocês deixaram-nos fugir? E pior vocês deixaram fugir aquele "ratinho", primeiro e último erro que vocês cometem vermes! Em um instante um relâmpago cruza o ar incidindo em cheio nos dois lordes que tombam eletrocutados. A irritação do arquimago era visível em tom nervoso ele ordena: - Ascomb seu inútil, fui escutar você e olha o que acontece! Humanos vêem no meu santuário resgatam pessoas logo descobriram o que está acontecendo aqui! E tudo porque você achou melhor contratar mercenários! Eu quero essa região coberta de anolians! E dentro da caverna liberte os clones do laboratório de somatologia, isso vai limpar os ratos! HUAHAHAHAHA


End file.
